Superbowl Party to Remember
by bohogirl
Summary: It's the group's first Superbowl together and Angel surprises everyone.


**Title: Super Bowl Party to Remember  
Author: Jen  
Feedback: I love it soooo freaking much!  
Pairing: Angel/Collins, Roger/Mimi, Mark's there too  
Word Count: 1786  
Rating: PG  
Genre: General, Comedy  
Summary: It's the group's first Super Bowl party together and Angel surprises everyone.  
Notes: None  
Special Thanks: electrakitty74 for looking it over  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Rent is not mine, the 49ers and Denver are real teams or whatever if I need that.**

"Close on Collins as he pulls the chips and dip out of the grocery bag and sets them next to the beer in honor of Super Bowl XXIV or twenty four for those who don't know roman numerals." Mark stepped closer to Collins' side, taking a shot of all the food Collins had acquired for their party.

"Close on my hands taking that camera away from you. Come on, Mark. Put it down and enjoy the party for once. Open hand, detach camera"

Mark pulled the camera away from his face far enough for Collins to see him rolling his eyes. "Very funny."

"No wants to see a tape of us sitting and staring at a screen watching a game while pretending to enjoy it when we'll have to explain most if not all of it to Mimi and probably Angel." Collins pushed the camera lower. "Turn it off and put it down. You won't die."

Mark sighed but put the camera down. He grabbed a chip out of the closest bag and popped it into his mouth. "Where are Mimi and Angel anyway? Roger too for that matter."

"I think Roger went to meet Mimi at the Cat Scratch. Angel...you know, I have no idea where she is." Collins popped open a beer and took a quick drink. "She told me to head over and she'd follow. Maybe soon. Come on, let's get everything closer to the, uh, well, that small little ten inch thing we're calling a T.V." Collins grabbed the bags of chips and Mark the beer.

"It's larger than ten inches and besides, it was all they had for what we could afford."

Collins sighed as he set the bags on the small table in front of the couch. "Suppose it doesn't matter. Do we ever _really_ watch the game? We spend most of it getting totally plastered."

"I'll drink to that." Mark opened his own beer and touched the edge of the can to Collins'. "To getting drunk and not caring who wins."

"Count me in on that," Roger said from the doorway. He grinned as he walked towards the couch and grabbed a beer, Mimi right behind him. "You know, I don't even know who's playing this year." He chuckled as he quickly downed the beer.

"Let me get this straight, you guys sit in front of a television, drinking and eating and you don't even care about the game?" Mimi asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

The three men looked at one another and nodded.

"Basically," Collins aid shrugging.

"Where's Angel? I want to talk to someone sane!" Mimi yelled, looking around for her absent friend.

"She's on her way, don't worry. Kept bouncing this morning and clapping her hands saying she couldn't wait. I almost thought I would have to sedate her before we got beer into her system." Collins patted the chair next to him. "Come on, Mimi. Sit. Relax."

Mimi scowled but sat down anyway, her feet sore from a whole day of dancing. "You could at least know who's playing the damn game."

Collins opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a quick knock at the door.

"It's me-e! Let me in!" Angel's voice called out through the loft door.

Mark walked over, opened the door, and nearly fell over at the sight of Angel's outfit.

Angel sauntered in wearing a skimpy, cardinal red mini skirt and even smaller gold top. A patch was in the middle of her chest, red with the letters S and F embroidered in white. The blonde wig was pulled back into ponytails sticking out of either side of Angel's head, small red and gold ribbons falling against her cheeks. In her hands she held a pair of red and gold pom-poms. Keeping up with the color theme, her shoes were red with gold tips. "Go San Fransisco!" she cheered, jutting one leg up in the air.

Four pairs of eyes widened and four mouths dropped.

"Angel, baby, are you ok?" Collins asked, nearly dropping his beer.

Angel scoffed and stuck her hands on her hips. "Don't you guys know how big today is? It's _the_ game of the year! It determines who is the best in all of the National Football League!"

"And you know about foot-ow!" Roger started to ask before Mimi smacked him in the arm.

"I think you look great, Angel!" Mimi squealed and ran to Angel's side to inspect her outfit. "Make it yourself again?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" Angel put both pom-poms into one hand and took Mimi's hand with the other. "The skirt was a pair of curtains someone was getting rid of and the top was on the children's rack at the Salvation Army. Oh and shoes were an old pair I painted. I can't wait for the game to start!" She dragged Mimi over to the couch and plopped herself in Collins' lap. "This is so exciting."

Mark was the first of the men to shake off his shock at Angel's cheerleader outfit. "So, um, Angel, you know about football?"

Angel rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Mark, honey, Roger, baby, Collins, my love, I may dress like a girl and talk like a girl and want to be a girl, but I have a penis which technically makes me a man. Just ask my Collins here about that." She tweaked Collins' nose, making him blush. "He loves it. But yes, I know about football. Get over it." She glanced over at the clock. "Ooo! Ooo! It's almost time! Turn it on, turn it on!" She put her arm around Collins' shoulders and made herself comfortable in his lap. "I hope it's a good game."

"Angel, every day you surprise me," Collin said, kissing her cheek. "And I'm loving this outfit." He started to run his hand up her thigh but she quickly slapped it away.

"After the game! It'll either be celebration sex or 'they played a good game' sex."

"Why the 49ers?" Roger asked, popping another beer and sitting beside Mimi.

Angel glared at him. "Because who actually cheers for Denver? No one except snow bunnies. Which I am not. And besides, what better place for someone like me to cheer for but the gay capital of the world?"

The men were still too stunned to offer up a counter argument and settled down to watch the game. They spent most of the first half explaining the rules to Mimi and found themselves actually enjoying themselves, despite not being as drunk as they usually were. Angel kept an eye on them, wanting to save some alcohol for the end of the game.

By halftime with a score of 27-3 in favor of Angel's beloved 49ers, the game was pretty much over.

"I'm so excited!" Angel exclaimed, gripping Collins' shoulder. "Joe's playing so well. And damn does he look hot in that uniform. Just kidding, baby." She kissed Collins quickly, running her hand lightly down his cheek. "Bet you'd be a hot football player."

Collins blushed and reached for another beer. "Maybe. Having fun everyone?"

"I do have to say this is best Super Bowl party we've had in a long time," Roger said. "You, babe?" he asked Mimi who was perched in his lap.

"I'm learning a little bit. And this is fun. Watching all those guys run around in those tight uniforms."

Angel nodded in agreement. "That's a perk, my dear."

Mark was back in the kitchen, turning his camera back on. "Close on the family sitting on the couch, enjoying their first Super Bowl together." He panned over Roger and Mimi, both waving into the camera. "Getting excited for the end of the game?"

"First time in a while I can't wait to see who wins," Roger replied, chuckling. "Angel's enthusiasm is contagious I think."

Mark turned toward Angel and Collins. "Close on Angel, dressed better then the 49er's real cheerleaders..."

"Damn straight! That's my Angel."

Angel squeaked as Collins' hands started roaming further up her skirt. "Collins, honey, off camera later. Anyway, Markie, back to things you can really use for your film. I always wanted to be a cheerleader, but everyone got a little freaked when I refused to try on the male outfit and insisted on the girls'. Didn't make it very long, needless to say." She giggled and shook her pom-poms. "But I'm one now and no one can stop me. Now, Markie, sweetie, put the camera down and enjoy the second half of the game.

The second half went much like the first. There was no chance by the fourth quarter that Detroit would come even close to catching up. As the last seconds ticked away and the scoreboard showed a score of 55-10, Angel jumped to her feet and started dancing.

"I knew they would win! I knew it!" She hauled Collins to his feet and kissed him roughly. "Celebration sex tonight for you."

Collins put his arm around Angel's waist tightly. "Can't wait, baby but can we get drunk now? It is a Super Bowl party and I'm only feeling slightly buzzed."

"You each had at least five beers!" Mimi said when Roger and Mark nodded in agreement.

"Oh, they're just being boys. Let them finish their silly party."

"A toast!" Collins said, holding up a can of beer. "And, yes, Mark, you can pick up your camera."

Mark rolled his eyes but picked up the camera. He adjusted it so everyone, except for himself, was in the shot.

"A toast," Collins repeated. "To us and this Super Bowl party. May it be the first of many!"

A chorus of agreements filled the air and the five of them each downed a beer.

The party continued hours after the Super Bowl had actually ended. Angel stole Mark's camera and filmed the men playing an variation on beer pong. At some point in the night, Mimi passed out on the couch, a can of beer and a bag of chips clutched in her hands

Angel and Collins left sometime around sunrise, headed home to get in their celebration sex, and a quick sleep before Collins had to leave for work leaving Roger and Mark to clean up.

They themselves were too tired and too slowly sobering up to even think about cleaning. Roger managed to wedge himself onto the couch beside Mimi while Mark collapsed on his bed, camera in hand. He thought of everything he'd filmed that night, Angel dressed as a cheerleader, his friend enjoying the party, the toast they made. Yes, it was a Super Bowl party he was sure they'd all remember for a long time.


End file.
